Maximum Freaking Ride
by LoyalAvian-American
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic, so I hope it goes well Maximum Ride, a freshman in highschool, isn't normal like the rest. Well one thing was, she had a boy freind, Dylan. Just when everything seems to go normal, a new family moves in to the house next to hers. What happens when she see's the boy. will everything be so normal? Fax, Eggy, Daya, Nazzy, Angel Ari, and slight Dax
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm like really new to writing fanfiction... just so ya'll know ^-^ Im just gonna go by the name Loyal mmkay?! ^-^ great :D**

**Fang: Thats great and all but Loyal (Thats me) you're not Avain american**

**Max: yah Loyal both Fang is right**

**Dylan: she can be if she wants**

**Max, Fang, and Loyal : WHO ASKED YOU!**

**Max: *punches Dylan in the face***

**Dylan: *gets knocked out***

**Fang: I'll get the body bag !**

**Me: O_O well enjoy my first Fanfic... i have to go restrain them from killing the characters...**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride or any other charectors**_

~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride ~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 Max's P.O.V

A freshman in high school and I already had guys sleeping in my bed. Oh don't worry, it's not that bad. It's not like we do anything besides sleep. I'm not like that. Well actually it was just one guy, my soon to be year old boyfriend Dylan. [ A/N I promise all you Fax lovers that this is not a Dax, I promise it's only for a little bit mmkay? ^-^] But even though we've been dating for almost a year, well a year next Friday, he didn't know some major things about me. Like the fact that I had a crazy talking voice in my head. Or that I had freaking wings on my back, from my….well how do I say this….. Step dad…. Ex dad? Well let's just say once my mom found out she freaked and kicked him out. Hey that was a good thing. Except that I'm stuck with these wings and I feel like a freak, left alone with no one quite the same as me. But I'm Maximum freaking Ride, and not to be cocky, but at least the third hottest girl in high school, even with the wings! But it's not like I really cared…..

I was laid down on my twin size bed, trying to complete my excruciatingly long homework assignment but Dylan wasn't helping one bit. To be honest, I don't even know how we both fit on the tint little bed. But Dylan somehow managed it. He lay down next to me finding an easy way through my brownish blonde hair to reach my neck. He planted kisses up and down my neck, his lips warm against my skin. " Come on Dyl, I'm trying to finish this research paper."

" Max it can wait, especially when it comes to me," he smiled. I grinned but tried to hide it. He grabbed my waist, flipping me over to face him. He kissed me, and started rubbing my shoulders. A few more centimeters and he would feel my wings. " Dylan, I need to finish this." I said pulling away from him.

"Sense when you care about homework?" he asked. " Sense Ms. Buford said this was like seventy five percent of our grade and I don't wanna do it over the weekend, I also promised my mom I wouldn't fail classes." I lied, and even though I didn't look the part I didn't fail classes like someone I know. *Cough* Maya (one of my sisters) *cough* Dylan. Maya, the sister I told you who would fail classes, peeked her head inside my room with her eyes shut.

"Is it safe to look?" she asked. Dylan laughed, as I just glared at her. " Any who," she said opening her eyes, " Anne's here to pick you and Iggy up," Anne and my mom were great friends, so Dylan, Iggy ( one of his three brothers), and sometimes his other brothers would come over and hang out. So that's how I got to spend so much time with Dylan. Dylan got up, grabbed his stuff, and leaned over to kiss me. I reached up meeting him in the middle, kissing him. I smiled as he walked out of my room, down the hall, and finally down the stairs. Maya stood in the door frame leaning on it for support. Her cheeks flushed with red.

" Does Maya have something for my boyfriend?" she turned a brighter shade of pink. "Shut up I do not," she snapped. " yah you do," I teased," I'm not an idiot." She sighed. " Fine Max I do, just don't be mad," she said walking out of my room.

After hours of research and five pages of front and back writing, I had finished my paper. I stuffed my papers in my blue binder, and shoved it off my bed. It landed with a thump on the grey carpet. I slipped under the covers that lay snugly on the bed. I haven't been able to sleep for days. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to change, but of course I didn't know what. Maybe something's wrong with me. _Dylan that's what's wrong. Just sit back and enjoy the ride._ Said the crazy voice inside my head." Oh so it's not that I have a strange voice in my head, or maybe I have wings for crying out loud! But it's my boyfriend. That make total and complete sense." I thought sarcastically. Like always there was no reply. I felt completely alone, with only the moon's light peering into my window, filling the room with subtle light. I yawned and finally gave into the warm blankets of my bed on this somehow different Friday night.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP. What the hell?! I was awoken by a loud beeping noise of a large truck. I slowly sat up yawning stretching my back out. BEEP BEEP BEEP. " Damned trucks early in the morning." I moaned. I stepped out of the warm presence of my bed. I paced over to the open window. Wait… the window is open, I never opened it. I leaned out, feeling a cold breeze whip my hair behind me. BEEP BEEP BEE….. The noise finally ended. I whipped to the left to find a large moving truck in the driveway of the house right next to ours. I had always dreamt that a cute boy would move into that house and have the room across from mine so I could look in and watch him do what stuff he enjoys. [A/N HEADS OUT OF THE GUTERS PEOPLE]

A young girl, who looked seven or eight, a teenaged girl, and what looked like their mom, opened the back of the truck and started unpacking brown boxes. My heart stopped as a tall kind of muscular boy, wearing all black, stepped out from the passenger side of the truck. He jogged inside and never came out. I rushed around my room throwing on some blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. I ran, more like sprinted, down the hall and stairs into the kitchen where my mom was baking.

"Hey Max where are you going so early?" she asked. " A walk" I said simply. And I wasn't completely lying, I was going for a walk… over to our new neighbor's house. I jogged out of the house slamming the front door shut behind me. As I walked over a fourteen year old looking girl came out of the house. She smiled as she ran over to where I was standing.

"Hi, who are you? Do you live around here, or are you homeless? Do you have a boyfriend because you're really pretty? Do you have any siblings? Do you wear makeup? What's your favorite color?" I stood speechless and I realized I dint really know what I was going to say.

"Um hi," I started with that. " You seem shy, are you shy? Why are you mfm-" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry about her" said a young male voice. My heart raced as I pried my eyes away from the six pack showing through the tight black shirt that he had. His face was well, hot. Yes hotter than Dylan. His eyes were an onyx color, his hair long so it covered parts of his face and eyes.

" I um uh…..I" I couldn't speak. What the hell was wrong with me. I never get this flustered over a boy. "The name is Fang, My two sisters Nudge," he said gesturing to the girl to the side of him," and Angel moved with our mom, Alice, from Washington."

" Oh um, well Fang," I hesitated over the name. What kind of name was Fang?! " I'm Maximum Ride, but you'll call me Max. My two sisters, Ella and Maya, and I have been living here for all my life. We also have this little group we hang in. It's actually with our other neighbors, you should meet em'. They are four boys, Ari who is eight, Gazzy who is thirteen, and Iggy and Dylan who are fifteen." I blushed at the mention of Dylan's name. " My sister Maya, is fifteen, and my other sister, Ella, is fourteen." I added mater of factly.

" Well Nudge is fourteen, Angel is eight, and I'm fifteen." " His real name is Nick." Nudge yelled from under Fang's Erm… Nick's hand. I laughed as he smirked.

" how bout' when you guys are done unpacking come over to my house and I can introduce you to the gang, kapeesh?" Fang smirked, it instantly made my heart stop. No, I have Dylan already. But maybe this is what was going to change. They fled inside as I pulled my phone out to text Dylan.( Italics Max, Dylan Bold)

_Hey Dyl you up? I wanna hang out for a bit today._

**I'm up now, why don't you come over and hop under the blankets with me ;) **sicko...

_Lol I'll be over in like less than a minute._

I sent the text and locked my phone, jogging over to his house, knocking on his door. A blonde woman, Anne, opened the door. "Erm I came over to see Dylan." "He's in his room." She said opening the door wide enough for me to step inside so I did. I stepped down the oh so familiar hallway. The way we talked to each other you would have sworn we have been dating more than a year. I crept into Dylan's room unsuccessfully, " You're louder than an elephant babe,"

"Are you trying to say I'm and elephant?" I said sarcastically.

" Not at all babe, I mean you're like, beautiful and hot." He laughed. I paced over to his bed lying next to him he grabbed me pulling me under the blankets with him. I faced him and put my fore arms against his warm body. He smirked as I blushed." Hm I think I'll do this," he kissed along my neck." And this," he kissed where my jaw and neck met, "and this," he said, kissing me fully on the lips. I pulled back. " Guess what?' I asked.

" What?" Dylan asked cautiously. " We got new neighbors,"

"And why the hell should I care," he said moving his head in to kiss my neck. " Because I invited him, Erm I mean them over today, and you're going to be there." I said jumping out of bed.

"Sorry Maxie but I'm not gonna go, you might get Iggy, Gazzy, and Ari to go but not me. I'm not going to go meet some people I'm never going to talk to again." My heart shattered. You'd think that I treated him so right that he'd actually do this for me, but no. Some days I thought that Dylan only dated me for what I looked like, others I thought he liked my personality. But now I felt like I had lost him. "Fine asshole, don't show up," I yelled, running both out of his room and out of his house.

I ran back to my house, back up the stairs and down the hallway into my room, locking the door behind me. I closed my blinds, leaving me in complete darkness.

"Max you okay?" my sister, Ella, said from the other side of the door. " Yah I'm fine, but can you do me favor?" I asked walking back to the door and peeking my head out. " Um sure, what do you need?"

"Okay can you go over to Iggy's house and ask Ari, Gazzy and Iggy if they would come over in like an hour." She blushed," yah I was on my way to their house anyway, wait what about Dylan," she said disgusted. She didn't exactly like Dylan. "Are you guys over or something?" she asked. I shrugged," I don't know it depends on if he shows up… wait why were you going to their house." She blushed again. " I….. Um…. Uh….emm…" she turned and ran without giving me an answer.

I stepped back out of my room, following the sweet scent of fresh baked cookies. I snuck behind the counter, slipping my hand up to sneak a cookie. It was slapped and I yanked it back. " Those are for the new neighbors," my mom yelled. " Dammit," I mumbled.

" You should go give them to them." I nodded. Anything to go see Fang. I grabbed the plate of cookies. And walked rather quickly to their house. Before I could even knock on the door, or ring the doorbell, Fang opened the door. I started up just a little bit. I was 5'6 so he was easily six feet tall. " I saw you coming from my window."

" Stalker much?!" I joked. He smirked. " So how's all the unpacking?" I asked.

"Uh I'm almost done, I don't know about Nudge and Angel." He said plainly. " Oh well I brought the new neighbors cookies, freshly baked" I smiled.

" Oh great, um you wanna come in ?" I shrugged as he led me inside.

" MOM!" he yelled " our neighbors brought cookies!" he yelled again. " Ok, just put them on the counter." He led me into the brown boxed kitchen that was yet to be unpacked. " I'm just gonna finish unpacking some stuff, you wanna come up to my room?' he asked.

" Um sure." He led me down the hall and up the stairs. His room was almost exactly opposite then mine, grey walls and Navy blue carpets. The window was opened, revealing a side of a house. Wait a second, that my house. " Ha," I laughed," that my room right there" I pointed to the window. He chuckled, as he did my heart practically lept out of my chest. His onyx eyes were so perfect, hell he was perfect! I would very easily exchange him for Dylan. " Do I have something on my face," he laughed. I didn't realize that I was staring at him. "No" I answered simply. He smiled, pulling out his tenth trophy.

" What are all those from?" I asked sincerely curious. " Oh, im a quarter back in football." I nodded, looking over his huge Trophy collection.

* * *

Fang and I talked for like forty-five minutes. An you wanna know something i found out... Fang is my dream guy. Athletic, smart, good sence of humor, and he loved music. He's perfect. Fang had won like twenty-five Football championships. I sat across from him sitting on his bed, he was at his dresser still unpacking his last box. A black object, floated down to the ground, landing softly. I swiftly grabbed the object. It was soft and long. A feather. To big to be a birds though.

"Where did you get a feather this big?" I laughed, more of a private joke, I could have tons of those feathers if i really wanted."Oh um that, I don't really remember." He said chuckling. i stared into his onyx eyes. He's hiding something, and I was going to find what it was.

* * *

** Hey it's Loyal again :D Did you like? Review PLEASE ! And if there are any hates, keep it on the downlow please, its my first fanfic, And there are many other twists coming down the road. *Evilly Laughes***

**Fang: I don't have anything to hide o_o * hides knife behind him and sneaks behind Dylan***

**Loyal: I SAID NO KILLING THE CHARECTORS ! Beside Maya has to have some happy ending...**

**Maya: Thanks ^-^**

**Max: oh please -_-**

**Iggy: Where the hell is Ella!?**

**Angel: LANGUAGE !**

**Anyway, sorry for any grammer/spellling mistakes ^-^ REVEIW PLEASE**

**-Loyal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter number two :D something big is coming up :D just a heads up.**

**Max: Why can't you just tell them -_-**

**Loyal: Well who stole your cookies o_o**

**Max: Fang and Iggy -_-**

**Ella: Wait Iggy is here ?!**

**Max: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Ella: ...**

**Well let's just start the Chapter before this gets to bad ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any bands mentioned in this :D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2 Max's P.O.V

Spending a little time with fang wasn't that bad. He was funny, and get this; he loved all the bands I did. What were the chances?! Once I had made eye contact with him, a silence occupied the room. He strutted over to a dark corner of the room, fumbling with a cord that was hooked up to a set of dark black speakers. A familiar tune played out of the speakers.

_You hid your skeleton when I had shown you mine_

_You woke the devil that I thought you left behind_

_I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through_

_Ten thousand promises,_

_Ten thousand ways to lose._

The song "Powerless" by Linkin Park seeped through the speakers. My Jaw dropped. Out of the many people I knew in this tiny town, no one listened to Linkin Park. They always said "They're too dark" yah sure. "Why so shocked?" Fang said.

"No one that I know listens to this," I said smirking. "Well I'm different," he laughed as if laughing to an inside joke

"Same here," I mumbled," more then you will ever know." "Did you say something Max?" I shook my head. Shit! I forgot we were going to meet the gang. "Fang I completely forgot but we're supposed to go meet the gang, well actually like three minutes ago." I followed him out of his house, gathering Nudge, and a little blonde haired girl who I believe was Angel. We stepped outside walking rather fastly over to my house. When we arrived everyone was there except one person, Dylan. I guess that means we're over. He didn't really care for me, that's what this was telling me. I just wanted to shut myself in my room. No I won't, I can't be so weak. Maximum Ride does not show weakness.

I really wish i could say that it was a peaceful entering, but then I would be lying. As Fang, Nudge, Angel and I stepped into the living room of my house, a bomb went off. Yes, i said bomb. But it wasnt like a huge exploision that blasted the roof off. It was more a confeti bomb. Glitter was blasted all over the walls, probably all over me, Fang, Nudge, and Angel. I was so angry you could possibly see steam comming out of my ears. Before the glitter and confeti could clear. I took offf running, not thinking twice, I snapped my wings out.

It wasn't Fang, or even the bomb, I just needed to clear my head. I felt the wind ruffle my brown and tan wings. It shot my hair straight behind me. I found the place where I could always think, a cave that lay on a ledge upon a great rock cliff. Folding my wings around me, I hugged my knees. So much had happened. Dylan, Fang, but still, something else was going to change, and I still have to find out what Fang was hiding. Something about those onyx eyes. It's like I've seen them before, but where?

There was a small tap at the front of the cave. i just so happen to peer up to see a dark figure facing out to the open wilderness. Fang... it was Fang... but how?! I slid into a dark corner of the sun was starting to set, casting a pink glow over the area. Fang turned his head from side to side. " Max why did you run, and where did you go" he said mumbiling to himslef. Did he care for me?! I just met him today, he wouldn't... right? Then Fang did something that shocked me out of my hiddin position. He snapped out a pair of midnight black wings. Yah you heard me... wings... like the ones i have. I gasped in shock. But this guy has incredible hearing. He turned around, finding me in the darkness. He folded his wings on his back. I had folded mine when i had crawled over the the dark corner.

"Max? I can explain," he said fumbiling over his words. I stood up and paced into the dim light. " Max, I um, uh dammit" he mumbled.

"Fang it's okay" i soothed him. " No Max it's not, My mom is going to have to move us again all because of me." i grabbed his arm before he could run away. " Fang, look its fine" i unfolded my wings. His face dropped in shock, then a small smirk spread across his face. In that exact moment I didn't feel so alone. Having someone be a freak with you, well its alot better then being alone.

* * *

That night when i arrived home, no one was there. Fang and I had flown around for an hour laughing and joking around, and to be honest, I couldn't get him off my mind. This was my mind when i had flown off : Dylan, Fang, Maya, Bomb. This was my mind now: Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Wings, Fang. See all about my new neighbor. I had found out his secret, but still something haunted me. Those Onyx eyes, something about them told me i had seen those before. i sighed aloud as i found a note laid out on the table.

Max,

Ella and I are staying over at Dylan's house. Mom is out on a business trip, she left you in charge. Oh and by the way Dylan said you and him are over now...

-Maya

Great, a house to myself, And i thought i said we were already over. Dylan, always making things about him. I crept up to my room looking out my window into Fang's room he was laying on his bed the lights still on. I sighed again, wishing that we could hang out more. But still this was my first day meeting him, and I already knew so much about him... what other things could Fang have hiding.

UNKNOWN P.O.V

This wasn't suposed to happen subject one and two were never supposed to meet. But the school couldnt kill them, what could they do to seperate the two, or maybe make their lives misrable. I picked up my phone and dialed a number. " I think it's time we capture the rest of the subjects"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH... well second chapter :D oh and Max has cooled down... i think...**

***Iggy walks in room***

**Max: *Growls***

**Loyal: O_o im guessing she hasnt calmed down... quick someone get some cookies ! Oh and P.S. Iggy is not blind in this :D**

**Max: *Lunges at Iggy***

**Loyal: *Holds Max back* FAAAAANNNG ! HELP MEH**

**Fang: nah... I'll pass**

**o_o well... bye for now, oh i have a super busy week/weeks so i'll try to update as much as possible. Starting on chapter three now**

**-Loyal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me just say Thank you to all the people who reviewed…. You guys don't know how much that means to me….. I've been screaming like all the time… don't trust me ask Fang and Max**

**Fang: yah she has, it gets pretty annoying -_-**

**Max: Just because you're emo doesn't mean screaming is annoying.**

**Iggy: yah it does, I couldn't get any sleep because of it.**

**Maya: I really don't care, it sounds like she's gonna give me a happy ending ^-^**

**Third Chapter! What will happen next?!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 Fang's P.O.V

Max is just like…. Wow…. she wouldn't get out of my head. When the confetti bomb went off, and she wasn't there when it all cleared, I freaked. Somehow I knew she was different. And those chocolate brown eyes, yah I've seen those before, I don't remember where. I wish I did.

I was kind of glad I told Lissa, my old girl friend, that I had wings. I mean yes Lissa was hot, but Max. She was more like me, well in the wings part. Personality wise, she was brave and opened, I was the unknown, closed up. I didn't let people get to know me very well. But this "Gang" was different. Like that Iggy guy I could be pretty good friends with him.

"FAAAANNNGGG" angel called from her room. "WHAT!" I yelled back. "COULD YOU GO GRAB CELESTE FOR ME!?" she asked. Angel was seven almost eight, but she loved her little white bear to bits. I climbed off my bed Looking out my bed to see Max curled up in a ball lying on her bed, asleep. I climbed down the stairs grabbing the white bear from where it was sitting on the couch. By time I got back to Angel's room she was asleep. Of course. I lied Celeste down on Angel's bed, and snuck back to my room. Soon enough I felt my eyes closing shut and like that I was asleep.

Maya P.O.V

"What about Max?" I asked my forever crush, Dylan, who had just become my boyfriend. "What about her, we're over now, so it's just you and me, Maya." He smiled. I grinned back lying down next to him. He wrapped his warm arms around me, his turquoise eyes staring into my brown ones. I felt like I had found the real guy for me.

Ella P.O.V.

Iggy rolled a pencil through his fingers nervously.

"You ok Ig?" I asked. To be honest, I've always had a thing for Iggy. That pyromaniac brain of his is just amazing. "Yah, but Ella I have a question"

"Ask away Ig" he sighed and straightened himself "Ella, How would you define pure beauty." That shocked me a little, what kind of question is that? "I don't know Iggy," I answered puffing out a breath. "I do," he said looking straight into my eyes;"To me pure beauty is you Ella" he blushed, as did I.

"Really Iggy" I said blushing even more. Before I had much time to process things his lips were on mine. Huh much better night then I thought it would be.

Max P.O.V

I awoke still in my jeans and T-shirt. I had fallen asleep without changing, guess it just slipped my mind. I yawned, Sunday morning, still one more day before its back to Clearwater High. If you couldn't tell, the high school I was in. I sat up looking through my window to see Fang's bed a mess, but he was nowhere in sight. As if to answer the mental question I was asking, the doorbell rang. I sprinted down the hall and stairs to the front door where a dark figure stood outside my door. I opened it immediately, running through the door and hugging Fang. He was surprised at this, as was I. I never hug people. But he didn't know that. "Morning Fang" I said letting go of him. "Hey," he smirked; you wanna go for a fly?" Fang was wearing a pair of black jeans, a really dark purple shirt, and a pair of black converse. The only thing that would have made him look better would be a beanie. We ran through my house jumping out the door and into the sky not caring who saw us. Today could be perfect.

Once in the sky, I swooped over to Fang flying wing by wing. "So Fang what High school you going to?" I asked. He smiled at me, like a real smile. Yes I had only known him for a day, but I could still tell he didn't smile a lot. "Oh I'm going to Clearwater," My heart leaped out of my chest. No Maximum, don't go all girly, keep it strong. "That's awesome, that where the rest of us go."

Fang and I flew around for what seemed like forever. Once in a while I could see him staring at me puzzled, as if he were missing something about me. And that's the same with me, where had I seen those eyes before. Ugh, this was going to bother me if I didn't find out. Why Fang!? Why!? Why do you have to be mysterious?!

Fang's wing touched mine sending a shock through my entire body. Guessing by where the sun was it was almost noon. "Hey Fang you wanna go get some Lunch?" I asked. "Way ahead of you follow me" he flapped his wings speeding ahead of me. I quickly followed him. He led me to a hill that had a single tree atop it. In the shade of that tree was a blanket on which sat a basket. Fang landed and gestured for me to follow, so I did. "Fang I just met you yesterday, you didn't have to do this." I said, I mean it was really nice of him and all but I did just meet him.

"Yah I know, but I'm just tired of being alone, feeling so alone, like no one understands me" he said and I knew this feeling I felt it all the time. "Yah I know exactly how you feel." Fang pulled out two sandwiches, a couple of sodas, and to my pleasure, cookies, the ones my mom baked. He tossed me a huge sandwich, two sodas, and he set the cookie plate in the middle. "You really should know that if you set those cookies anywhere near me, I'll eat them before you could even get a crumb" he chuckled as I fell backwards onto the blanket. I stared up at the mid-day sky. It was blue with very little clouds. To me the sky had always meant something different to me. Kind of like freedom well away from whatever the hell was going on at home. Even though I wasn't exactly happy about having these things, I wouldn't want Maya, Iggy, or Gazzy having to go through this.

Fang leaned back propping himself up by his elbows. "Max, have you ever felt like something isn't right, like something bad is gonna happen?" He turned his head to look at me. His onyx eyes searching mine.

Something moved at the bottom of the hill. I snapped my head around searching the entire area. Before I realized what was truly happening, they took Fang. Then they tried to take me, I tried to fight them off, but its didn't last long before I had a huge gash on my stomach. I was stuffed inside a van. I started to feel myself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Again, Dun dun duh ! what will happen to the perfect couple of Fax ?! It hurts me so much to write scenes like that... FANG SHOULD BE MINE! **

**Fang: O_O uh...**

**Max: Back off Loyal he's mine!**

**Loyal: I know D: but on the bright side you guy are the best couple :D**

**Iggy and Ella: HEY!**

**Loyal: Oops...**

**Anyway, It's meh birthday tomorrow so do you guys think you could get me to eight reviews ?! Please... If you dont I'll kill one of the charactors 'O_O Just kidding i would never do that**

**-Loyal **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang: Hey! Wassup?! How's life?! That's good ^_^ **

**Loyal: FAAAAANNNNG! That's my job back away from the laptop -_- *gives death glare***

**Fang: *Backs away* **

**Loyal: Good boy ^-^**

**Fang: MMMMAAAAAAXXXXXXX HELP MEH!**

**Max: NOT NOW FANG IM EATING MEH COOKIES**

**Fang: o_O**

**Dylan: I'LL HELP YOU!**

**Fang: GO THE FLUFF AWAY!**

**Loyal: Fluff?**

**Anyway Chapter 4 enjoy: D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride characters or songs/ bands used in this**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 4 Max's P.O.V.

When I awoke my head throbbed against some cool metal bars. I shot up hitting my head on the top of the cage. I sat up, hunching my back, making sure to not hit my head again. I was caged, just like the time I had got my wings. Something moved to the left of my cage. Cowering into the right corner of my cage, I stared into the darkness that surrounded my surroundings. The only light provided was dim, coming from underneath a door. My eyes finally adjusted to the dim light. The figure to my left moved again, this time I could figure out who it was. Fang, he was hunched over, he was too tall foe his cage, I'm mean he was like six three.

"You okay Fang?" I winced. I had totally forgotten about my gash in my stomach. "I'm Fine but what about you?" he asked. I felt the side of my shirt. It was wet and warm, no doubt it was blood. "I'm bleeding pretty badly." The door opened and lights flicked on, making us wince because of the bright light. Two men stepped inside. Fang's jaw dropped. "Dad?!" a man that looked a lot like Fang turned." I knew that we would one day be reunited." The man smiled. What an ass, Fang growled back in response.

"Hey there sweetheart" I froze, and didn't unfreeze; I was in a state of shock.

Fang's P.O.V.

Max froze as the man stepped to her cage. But when he pulled back she was still frozen. My blood boiled. For some reason I felt so protective about her.

"Okay son," He still had the nerve to call me son "we will-"he continued but I quickly interrupted him "HOW THE HELL DO YOU STILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME SON. YOU GAVE ME THESE FREAKING WINGS, YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HERE RIGHT NOW, AND YOU LEFT MOM WHEN SHE HAD ANGEL, WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" He stood in shock. The other man pulled out a phone looking thing. Soon enough four wolfish men came walking into the room. Two went to my cage, the other two over to the still frozen Max. They unlocked my cage, which was a bad idea. I burst out kicking the two men on the ground unconscious; the two who were getting Max threw him down and came towards me. I kicked one in the stomach, making him gag and fall to the ground out of breath. The other I slapped my hands over his ears, hard. He howled and fell to the ground. I slammed to regular man into a row of cages which crashed down on him. I sprinted over to my own dad and grabbed him by the collar of his white lab coat. "LISTEN UP, if you ever, EVER come after Max or me again, I will hunt you down and kill you" I slammed him to the ground, and rushed to pick up Max. I picked up the almost weightless Max and took off sprinting.

Maya P.O.V

"MAYYYAAAA" I was awoken by Dylan yelling my name from downstairs, I ran down the hall and found him in the kitchen. "I made you cookies" he smiled. I smiled back at him at reached for the plate. He pulled it back "I think your missing something," he said. It took me a moment or two to get the hint. I reached over the counter, kissing him for the first time.

Fang P.O.V

It took about three hours of flying to get home, and I carried Max all the way home. On occasion I caught myself staring at Max just to admire her beauty. She was beautiful! I sighed as she stirred in my arms. I opened the door and to my surprise no one was there. Even after flying while carrying Max, I almost dropped her on the way up the stairs. Damn Fang, failing at the easy stuff. I stepped into my room laying her down on my bed while I took a chair next to my stereo.

Minutes went by, and I got pretty bored. So I decided to play some music. The song 'There for You" by Flyleaf started to play.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish flake_

_You're always a true friend_

_I don't deserve you_

'_Cause I'm not there for you_

_Please forgive me again_

_I wanna be there for you_

_Someone you can come to_

And in that moment I realized, I didn't just like Max as a friend, she was more than that to me. I put my IPod down and slowly drifted to sleep.

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up in Fang's room, with Flyleaf's song so I thought playing softly. He had rescued me….. Or us from the school. He was breathing softly in his sleep. He looked so lost in thought while he slept. I couldn't hide myself from him. I couldn't beat the feeling that he was meant for me….. I crawled out of the bed and climbed into the chair with Fang. I curled my body into his, feeling warmer already. Even while he slept, he slipped his arm around me, I felt safe, protected. Fang is different.

Fang's Dad's P.O.V

I thought about what my son had said earlier "Why the hell do you have the right to call me son" his voice echoed in my mind. What I had done to him and Alice was it really that bad. He was Avian-American, the new species. I had made him new and improved so he could survive what was coming soon. Maybe I should go back to Alice, maybe I could make things better….

Unknown P.O.V (A/N this is a different person then before)

There were other people like us, other freaks. I laughed to myself. Yah I was a freak. And if Fang and Max didn't watch out, their friends would get the same fate as them… maybe we could help them….

* * *

**Even writing the suspence kills me... UGH oh and this is a Happy Birthday gift for me from me, to you guys ( did that make any sense?)**

**Max: LOYAL IMMA MAKE YOU A CAKE**

**Loyal: and im not going to eat it o_o I dont want food poisoning on my Birth day...**

**Max: * Gives death glare***

**Maya: MAX LEAVE HER ALONE SHE GAVE ME MY FIRST HAPPY ENDING!**

**Loyal : sense when does Maya defend me o_o**

**my friend TheBronzeLoyal: DIE MAYA DIE!**

**Loyal: NO BRONZE LOYAL YOU MUST NOT KILL HER... I WANNA GIVE HER A HAPPY ENDING!**

**Well anyway... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ! Plaese if you all love me you will review... do i have to go to where i wont updat until i get a certain number of reviews! DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE! even i if i dont wanna...**

**-Loyal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey how's- **

**Max: FAAAANNNNGGGG WHERE'S ELLA!**

**Loyal: YO IM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE! Geez with all of them in one place the noise is endless.**

**Dylan: WHERE'S MAYA!**

**Ella: WHRE'S IGGY**

**Max: ELLA!**

**Loyal: SHUT UP!… IM TRYING TO PLOT MY REVENGE!**

**Everyone: O_O…**

**I thought so….. Anyway chapter five is here. Its Fang's first day at school. Here it goes…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 5 Max's P.O.V.

I had set my alarm earlier Saturday morning, so I could get up and go for a run. I didn't need more than twenty minutes to get ready, so I had more than enough time to run and get dressed. Have you ever heard the alarm on the IPhones? Its freaking scary when you least expect it. So trust me, Fang and I just escaping the school + scary sudden alarm+ Monday = Not so happy avian freaks. Fang jumped as the alarm suddenly rang. "Wahh?" he took his arms off from around me. Damn Fang, I just wanted him to put his arms around me for the rest of my life. "When did you get in the chair with me?" I shrugged lying to him.

"Imma go for a jog... When you're ready for school come over to my house the gang can walk to school together." I smiled. "Yah that would be great." I pulled myself off of Fang's chair; he stood up walking somewhere else in his house.

* * *

I got back from my jog thirty minutes later. Considering it was a total of six miles, that was pretty fast. If you couldn't tell I was pretty athletic. And the G.P.A. area yah I was pretty good with that too.

Clearwater High wasn't that bad, the only thing that was bad was Lissa. God I hated that girl. She moved here three months ago and quickly made herself into the popular pack. If you don't get bullied, well just let me tell you, it sucks. No matter what you do, you get beat up about it. Not physically but verbally. Let me just tell you how the gang hangs out. Ari and Gazzy are at a different school, but Ella, Dylan, Maya, and Iggy hang out while I'm usually off by myself. Don't ask why, it's just how I like it. But I know things are gonna be different know that things are gonna be different cause Fang is here.

I don't exactly care what I look like at school. I usually have ratty close on ripped jeans. Hoodies, no makeup. Why the hell would I care what people thought of me. As I stepped out of the shower I dried myself off, throwing some clothes on. A Blue hoodie, dark grey ripped jeans, and black converse. I grabbed my back pack, taking a step outside my room. I froze as I stared into the guest room where Jeb used to sleep. Then I remembered, Jeb was back.

Fang's P.O.V

Everything was going rather smoothly. Woke up with Max in my arms, seeing Max back at her house. And now currently, walking with the gang to school, it was all going well, until I heard my wretched nickname that no one knows about except for her. "FANNGLES! IS THAT YOU!" no no no, shit it was Lissa.

The gang looked around trying to find the source of the voice; I already knew who it was though. The red haired wonder (Notice the sarcasm) ran as fast as she could in those nine inch heels. Which, let me tell you, wasn't very fast. I turned my head watching Max burn up, she was so mad you could see steam rolling out of her ears. Then, she ran away, I don't know why. Was it something I did, or was it Lissa. The gang ran after her, all I could think was of why she had run. So when Lissa came up to me I couldn't process it all.

"Fangles! Where did you go?! I tried following you after we last talked; I even went to your house! You were gone!"

"I didn't want to be found, and you listen up, you can't tell anyone about my secret." I scolded her." Mmkay Fangles, you should come eat with my friends Bridget and Omega at lunch" she offered smiling. I shook my head "Look Lissa, I moved away from _you_, take the hint…. I'm done with you Lissa!" she stepped back shocked. "FINE GO HANG OUT WITH THE LOOSER MAX," she screamed and ran off. Well this was certainly going to be interesting. I walked alone to school, as I walked I noticed a few eagles with the same brown feathers that Max has. I know, it's quite weird that she stormed off and now I'm acting like I broke her heart. But to be honest, I couldn't live without Max. Even if I did just meet her two days ago. She was the other bird freak.

I sighed as I came closer to the school campus. The gang besides Angel and Ari stood there, well not just those two. Max was gone. _Where are you Max_ I thought. I didn't have any time to talk to the Gang, because as I walked up to them the bell rang signaling it was time for class. My first day, and Max wasn't there to help me around.

* * *

The day past and soon enough it was lunch. I had to take the death glares by Lissa, and who I was guessing Omega and Bridget, and having Max ignore me. She had sat on the other side of the classroom, put her headphones in her ears and put her blue hood on. I was pretty surprised that the teacher hadn't called on her.

Lunch came along and she shot out of her seat not waiting for anyone. I took my place at the table with the gang, but didn't take part with any of the conversations. I kept glancing over to a tiny corner where Max was huddled. Ella saw me staring and gave me a concerned look. "Don't worry Fang, she is one of her fits, she just ignores us all together." I glanced back over at Ella, "what cause it" she shrugged and I turned back to Max. This time Lissa, Bridget, and Omega were there. Max's face was red with anger. What could they possibly be saying to her to get her so mad. But knowing Lissa, it was nothing good.

Max looked pissed, actually beyond that. The next thing I saw, Max was on top of Omega punching the crap out of him. I jumped up and sprinted over to her where she was saying some….. Erm….. colorful words. " Max quit it out!" she froze and turned to me. " I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP FANG !" she ran off leaving me thinking, what did I do, or what did Lissa say.

Max P.O.V

I ran away from the populars….. and Fang. I had yelled at him, only because Lissa and Omega were mocking me because of it. I had ran earlier this morning because of Lissa, I felt bad. Fang probably thought it was something he did. But it wasn't. And besides right now for some reason I felt more alone than ever. I couldn't tell you why. As soon as I was far enough from the campus I unfolded my wings, and hurled myself into the air. I started to cry. This wasn't like me. I'm Maximum Freaking Ride for crying out loud! I do not cry. I blame this on Fang, the boy had changed me, for better or worse, I didn't know. All I did know was that Fang was the winged boy, whose father made him a freak like me. That's when I realized, I have seen Fang before.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH ! just kidding it isnt that bad ^-^ Anyway, sorry it took so long. And by the way, i am very disapointed about you guys over _Three__ hundred_ veiws, and only six reviews... come on people !**

**Fang: please review, she gets worse then Nudge. she just keeps rambiling on about not getting reviews.**

**Loyal: I can't be mad at you my hot dark angel ^-^**

**Fang: o_O You're worse then Lissa O-O**

**Loyal: EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT LIKE LISSA !**

**Iggy: where's my popcorn ?!**

**Max : Dont ruin his face please !**

**Well, before i go beat the crap out of the hot dark angel... REVIEW PLEASE ! PLEASE I GOT A TON OF CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT! BYE**

**-Loyal**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG guys! YOU GUYS ARE THE FREAKING BEST! Within a day of posting chapter 5 I got over ****two ****hundred**** more views… AND ****three ****more reviews! I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS in a non-creepy way ._. And yes, Everiss K awesomeness is a word! Technology is wrong ! xD**

**Fang:*steps into the room with black eye***

**Loyal: DARK ANGEL YOU'RE BACK!**

**Max: I told you not to mess with the face -_-**

**Ella: at least Iggy's face is perfect ^-^**

**Max: I could change that -_-**

**Ella: IIIIGGGGYYYYY!**

**Well chapter six people, love ya guys (again in a non-creepy way)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 6 Max's P.O.V

-Flashback-

I shivered as Jeb's evil laugh echoed through the tiny room. My body was bloodied, bruised, and covered with cuts. Results of many different experiments. I don't know how long I had been here, but the first day here they had experimented on me, the result? I had wings. After all the tests, they shoved me back into a cage, then left me I the cold, lonely, darkness.

When I could finally start to fall asleep, they would just take my back and do more tests. Jeb's face appeared in front of my cage, " Time to go home sweetie," Even though I wanted to go home, I didn't want to go home with Jeb, but I had learned not to argue with Jeb. He unlocked my cage and led me out of the small room, and into a bright hallway. There was a boy with short black hair, which looked my age (Eight/Nine) He stood with a man in a white lab coat. The boy only had shorts on, and from the angle I was at, I could see his midnight black wings. He looked down shyly, but just before he shut them I could see his onyx eyes.

Jeb kept walking but I grabbed the boys arm, "You'll be fine, trust me," the boy lifted his head and stared into my eyes. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but failed. The bigger man grabbed the boy by the hair as my arm was jerked away from him. And that was the last time I had seen the black winged boy, until the other day.

-End Flashback-

Fang….. Fang was the winged boy I had seen so many years ago. I hovered in the air, pondering my new found discovery. My fists throbbed, as I held them up so I could see them. They were covered in the blood from the blood of Omega's nose. I snickered to myself, but a dull ache from my heart crumpled my moment of happiness. I had left Fang at the school by himself. I flew home; I wouldn't be able to face him anymore.

Ella's P.O.V

"What the hell just happened!?" I screamed at Fang. He ignored me and took off running. I almost ran after him, but a familiar pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. Iggy…. He somehow always calmed me down. We had been dating for what… two days! But I could still tell Iggy was different than the rest.

"Ella, calm down," he whispered in my ear. I automatically felt my muscles relax. I sighed and rested my head back on his chest. "So Ella, My parents are leaving for a trip today, their leaving Dylan and I in charge, so we're throwing a party." Of course, leave it to Iggy to throw a party while his parents are gone. I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say there are probably going to be more glitter bombs.

"A part huh? Who you inviting?" he shrugged, "Probably the gang, and Fang, Nudge, and Angel" I smiled. I could stay in Iggy's arms for the rest of my life. But damn, I had to finish the school day. And Damn…. It was only Monday.

Max never came back. Now I was starting to worry, she never missed school. Not even if she was in one of her fits. I rushed home without Iggy. And even if nothing had happened to Max, I still needed to get ready for the party. Hell, I had to get Max ready to. I quickly stepped inside our house. Maya wasn't home, but Max was. How could I tell you ask…..? Well there was an empty bag labeled Chocolate Chip Cookies. She has taken them all. Max was an emotional eater, but what she really ate most of the time was cookies. But the thing is, if Max isn't happy, no one is. I jogged lightly up the stairs leaving my bag in my room. Her door was locked, never a good sign. "She's been locked in their all afternoon." I jumped at the sound of Fang's voice.

"YO! MAKE A LITTLE NOISE NEXT TIME NINJA!" I screamed. He smirked, but his face soon returned to sadness. "Fang, trust me it was nothing you did… And um Iggy wanted me to tell you that he is throwing a party and you, Nudge, and Angel are invited. Oh and MAX! YOU'RE INVITED TOO" I said…. More like screamed. "I'm not going." Fang looked up, he usually hid his emotions so well, but this time you could see the sadness in his face. I felt bad for Fang, he felt like he did something, poor guy. "Fang just leave her alone, she'll get over whatever it is in a while. Why don't you go get ready for the party." He shrugged and turned, and so did I. Come on Max, show him that you care.

Max's P.O.V

I cried….. let's just keep it at that. Like I said, I'm Maximum Ride, I don't cry. But yet again, I still did. UGH! There was a black shadow that flew up to my window and stayed there. I didn't look up though. The window made its screechy noise as it was opened. Soon enough I felt his warm arms around me, Fang….. he didn't give up on me. Like I did to him. I sniffed," Fang….. I… I'm so sorry"

"sorry for what?" but before I could answer, his lips were on mine. I was kissing Fang.

* * *

**FAAAAAXXXXXX! I LOVE... DOES ANYONE ELSE LOVE... i swear if you like Dax -.-**

**Max: Me... and Dylan... ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY!**

**Loyal: no one said anything like that, but still its weird.**

**Dylan: well now i only care about Maya**

**TheBronzeLoyal: DIE DYALN DIE!**

**Loyal:* holds back bronzeloyal***

**well bye for now... do you guys think you could give me at least three more reviews? PLEASE!**

**-Loyal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys… so I had a pretty freaky day today (3/7/13) we had a lock down at meh school….. And it turns out there was some freak at our school who almost abducted a girl from my school….. A sixth grader to be precise… I WAS SO FREAKED! AND FANG WASN'T THERE TO PRETECT MEH DX**

**Fang: I can't always be there….. Beside what would you want me to do…..? Swoop down and kick the guy's ass?**

**Loyal: EXACTLY**

**Max: seriously…..**

**Anyway, I'm still pretty freaked….. * Cue light bulb above head* AH HA new chapter ideas…. Well here's chapter seven.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Chapter 7 Fang's P.O.V**

I don't know why I kissed her… I mean I did have those kinds of feelings for her, but I didn't want to scare her off.

When I leaned in to kiss Max, she was shocked; she flinched back at first but then relaxed. Time froze, and everything was perfect. We just sat on her floor kissing while the light breeze from the open window blew her hair behind her. It was all so unreal, but Max pulled away. She turned away from me, holding her lips in shock. She then shot out the window. With her beautiful brown, tan, and white wings, she flew off. Great….. I had scared her off.

Max's P.O.V

My mind was a huge bundle of…. Well….. Crap. I couldn't think straight. My lips buzzed with numbness from the kiss with Fang. I did love Fang, that was for sure, but I didn't think I would be able to face Fang. I mean like I've said before, I LEFT HIM AT THE SCHOOL! BY HIS FREAKING SELF… I'm such a terrible person.

Before Fang had entered my room it was four o'clock. Then Ella mentioned something about Iggy's party, wonder what time that was…. It's not like I was thinking of going. I landed somewhere the town's Wal-Mart….. Maybe a few cookies would help straighten my head out.

I took a jogged toward the path I had flown over a few minutes ago, but froze as I voice called out to me, " Hey Maxie!" only one person called me that well actually three: Lissa, Bridget, and Omega. This time it was Lissa. But I didn't want to deal with this….. I kept walking. Before I could react I was flat on my face. Omega had stuck his foot out so I tripped. He kicked me in the gut, and air rushed out of me.

"Don't ignore her Freak-girl…." What the hell, that was a new one….I got up on all fours, just to be knocked down again. I couldn't catch my breath. "So Maxie, how'd ya get here huh…?" Lissa was hinting on something…..

"What the hell are you talking about" I spat at her. "Freak, we saw you, you know…_flying_" I froze….. This could not get any worse. "What the hell are you guys talking about, how could _I _fly?!" I lied. "Come on Maxie the freak, show us those wings," My body shot out in pain as Omega kicked my back, where my wings were. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball, but I am Maximum FREAKING RIDE! I do not lie down and surrender, I fight. I always will. I snapped up on my feet, upper cutting Omega, snapping his head back painfully. Bridget was nowhere in sight, but Lissa was. This was too easy. All I had to do to Lissa was break her nail. Then she's flip. I chuckled already seeing it now. I charged at her, and then swiped her feet from the ground, sense she was in heels in was a longer fall. She landed awkwardly on her wrist. I heard a sharp crack and Lissa cried out in pain. I knew that I had broken her wrist. Omega was on the ground unconscious but not dead. I turned around walking away, and just before I left I turned my head, "Next time remember who you're dealing with." And with that I snapped my wings out, in front of Lissa, and flew off, I had a party to attend.

UNKNOWN P.O.V

The teenage girl was a better fighter than expected. It would be harder to get the other subjects, for her that is a good thing, for the school, it wasn't. For the rest of us, it turned all the attention off the rest of us. That was a good thing.

Ella's P.O.V

The party started in ten minutes. The whole gang was here, except for Max. I didn't expect her to be here. She was probably still locked up in her room. I still didn't even know what exactly happened today.

Iggy really knew what most of the flock ate. He had chocolate chip cookies for the absent Max. He had a bunch of assorted sodas and chips on the kitchen counter. All I know is that the boys would sit and play video games, while the girls went up and gossiped. But I knew that was gonna be different because I was now dating Iggy, and Maya was dating Dylan. Hell, Dylan and Maya had already snuck up to Dylan's room doing who knows what. (A/N Heads out of the gutters people, it's nothing bad)

Fang had shown up with Nudge and Angel who were talking to Gazzy and Ari. Fang just stood in silence, like always. I would occasionally see him look outside, as if waiting for something.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the party and we were playing truth or dare, playing with Iggy, well to keep it clean, he didn't have the best mind for playing this game. But we were playing with two eight year olds, and two younger teenagers. So he kept it clean for the most part. Fang didn't want any part in this, so he sat silently on the stairs while the rest of us played games.

I heard the door open and then shut. I thought it was Fang who had left because he was bored, but all the chaos that was going on silenced immediately as everyone stared at the door. I turned around to see a girl standing there. Max! She was wearing an aqua blue leather jacket that ended right above her mid- stomach. It was unbuttoned showing a black and blue Paramore shirt. The shirt came over her grey ripped jeans. She finished her outfit off with her black high-top converse. I was pretty proud of her for putting that together without me.

It was funny to see the other people's reactions to Max, especially Fang's. His jaw dropped, man he had it so bad for Max. If only she noticed. An idea went off in my head. Time to start plan Get Fang and Max together as a couple.

* * *

**Hey people... so im thinking of writing a crossover and a Percy Jackson fanfic... and i need some ideas... PM me or review to give me ideas please. oh and dont you love Fax! Oh and Eggy, thats good too :D**

**Ella: You bet Eggy is good**

**Max: Oh please, we all know Fang is better then Iggy**

**Maya: I agree**

**Max: *growls***

**Maya: 'o_O**

**Loyal: Ha well we all knwo Maya was just joking o_o *Elbows Maya***

**Maya: Yup haha just joking o_o**

**well anyway i have alot of chapters planned out... well This is me... leaving I LOVE YA GUYS (IN A NON-CREEPY WAY) REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Loyal**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've had a really depressing day (3/8/13)…. You know those days where you feel so alone, even though your friends are trying to make sure your fine….. Yah I had one of those days… AND THEN I met this guy at the baseball fields…. And I swear I now believe in love at first sight….. UGH**

**Max: So do I**

**Fang: We know you do…..**

**Loyal: NOT IN THE F***ING MOOD**

**Sorry but I'm kind of grouchy….. Oh and by the way my story has over a thousand views and twenty two reviews… I'm so glad to have readers like you people.**

**P.S. I am writing a crossover of Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride, Thanks to Everiss K's idea…. THANKS!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Chapter 8 Max's P.O.V**

I knew Fang was going to be at the party….. Hell that was probably the whole reason I was going. After beating the crap out of the populars, I was able to think straight. I no longer cared if I left Fang at the school. All that mattered was that Fang was with me now. And no matter what I was _not_ going to lose him again.

When I stepped inside Iggy's house and every one froze, even I was shocked. Like damn I didn't think I looked that good. Ella was staring at Fang, then back at me. She was putting things together, or planning something. When Ella was planning something it was never good. Ella leaned over to Iggy, who took the boys somewhere… well not Fang. Ella took the girls off somewhere else. I was alone with Fang, which now that I think about it wasn't that bad.

Fang sat on the steps leading up to Dylan's room. Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen Maya or Dylan, but I trust Maya, she's smart enough to make the right decisions.

I walked over to the black haired boy. He stared up at me with those onyx eyes. I sat down next to him casually leaning my head on his shoulder, mentally wishing he's wrap his arms around me. "Max, you look beautiful….." I blushed…My feelings for this guy were so real, so strong….. How could I ignore them? Oh that's right… I can't….. I looked up at his perfect face…. His perfect eyes…. his perfect hair…. Perfect Fang.

I couldn't take it anymore! He turned to speak, but instead I met his lips with mine. Fang didn't kiss me, I kissed Fang… Fang's lips were warm and soft. I could tell he was shocked, but then relaxed again… damn….Fang was just so…..UGH! Fang deepened the kiss, leaning me up against the wall of the hall way. He slid his hand to the small of my back, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard slight giggling, I'm not that stupid, even though I **really** didn't want to, I pulled back, just to see Nudge, Angel, Ella, Iggy, Ari, and Angel staring at us. "Don't hope we're interrupting something," said a voice from behind me. Maya….. great just great, they all had seen us kissing. Damn.

"What the hell do you guys want," I snapped. They looked at me wide eyed, I was going to be in a bad mood, they interrupted Fang and I. you just don't do that to a girl. Iggy held up a radio, "we're going outside in the back to dance; we'll just leave you guys alone." Dylan and Maya both jumped over us walking through the back doors to go dance with the others, leaving Fang and I alone again.

I slowly rose to my feet and dragged myself into the kitchen, grabbing a soda and some cookies. When I returned to Fang, he had his face in his hands; his hands were running through the front of his long hair. "You need a haircut" I said randomly.

"Huh?" he looked up at me with his onyx eyes and I immediately melted. "I said, you need a haircut" He smirked and looked back down and the carpet. A wave of sorrow flushed over me. "Fang, we kinda need to talk, I uh….. Well it's nothing bad, I just need to tell you something." He looked up at me again with a concerned face. " Okay well, if you remember, we were little, pretty young like eight or nine, your father was going to lock you up in that dark room, with all the cages….. But there was that girl, right before you went in…. that was me" His face hid his emotion. "And to be honest, I liked your hair better back then" I said playfully, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Max I've known that was you when I saw your wings," he smirked, "and I thought you liked my hair," "I do, I just like it shorter" I laughed taking a bite out of my cookie. "You know what…." Fang said while charging at me. He wrapped his hands around my waist lifting me on his back like a sack of flour. "Put me down fang!" I screamed. He somehow successfully managed to open the door. Then I remembered, Iggy has a pool. "Fang! DON'T YOU DARE!" I warned, but it was too late. I was soon surrounded with the cold water of Iggy's pool. And to think we had kissed just a few minutes ago…. I sunk to the bottom pushing off shooting straight up. I grabbed the ledge of the pool, propping my arms on it. Fang was rolling on the floor laughing… why is this so funny to him. He stoped laughing and looked behind him. That's when I realized, there was no music, No Iggy, No Ella, No Maya or Dylan. No one was here except for Fang and I. Oh crap, this is not good.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH! Soooooooo im sorry that it took so long to update... I swear that sometimes im the busiest person alive xD anyway... Im going to be writing three stories but I promise you guys that this one is the first one i'll update... mmkay!?**

**Fang: why can't you just focus on us**

**Loyal: Fang i could focus on ya all day 3**

**Fang: o_O**

**Max: YO HE'S MY MAN**

**Loyal: yah i know... i just wish my Fang liked meh...(A.k.a the guy i like) -_- **

**Well peace, REVIEW! IF YA LOVE MEH ( in a non-creepy way) YOU'LL REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys…. Sorry I left you with a cliffy… but it might happen gain XD Anyway…. If I seem a little pissed in my chapters there is a perfectly reasonable reason….. I'll try not to take my anger out on the chapter…. Now I don't know if any of you are gonna ask but….. Let's just say that my friend is mad at me, and I'm mad at her because I did NOTHING! 3/13/13**

**Fang: Its fine Loyal The flock's here for ya **

**Loyal: Thanks Fang :/**

**Max: Cheer up Loyal….. you have this perfectly amazing chappie to right**

**Sometimes I wish I had a life like in books -_- Well anyway Chapter 9**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Chapter 9 Max's P.O.V**

I snapped my head around, frantically searching for any of the gang. (A/N there's a reason why I don't call them the flock.) A blood curling scream emitted from the dark forest behind their house. "ELLA!" I yelled. There were howls, and then eerie silence. No birds, no wind, no music, no breathing. I took off into the forest dodging around and over trees and stumps. "ELLA WHERE ARE YOU! MAYA!? IGGY?!" I screamed. All I could think was I hope their okay….. Where the hell were they!

"HELP SOME ONE HELP!" it was Ella. I sprinted towards the sound of her voice. I quickly found her on the ground, crimson blood soaked through her white shirt. Blood dripped down the side of her head. She held onto her arm like her life depended on it….. Hell it probably did. I slid onto the ground next to her waiting for Fang to catch up with me.

Ella's eyes started to droop; she was losing too much blood…. "Ella keep with me, you're going to be all right I promise." Just before her eyes shut she looked up at me with a reassuring look…. She wasn't going anywhere.

The next hour passed quickly, we quickly brought Ella to the hospital and made up some story about how we were hiking and she fell down a steep hillside. It wasn't the best cover story but it was the only thing we could think of. Two hours later and the doctor told us Ella would have to stay overnight. So he took her to a room and put an extra bed in there for us to stay with her….. Hey that's fine with me FREE FOOD! Haha. Anyway, Fang offered for me to have the bed," Fang, I can't just leave you to sleep on the couch," It's true, I'm not that mean.

"Max I'll be fine," he gave me a smile, "Really I will." His smile melted my mental shields allowing him to win the argument. Let me just say that the room was pretty cold, and the blankets they put on the hospital beds are so thin. I had no warmth, none at all! A nurse walked out of the room leaving just one small lamp on allowing me to see Fang's thinking face and Ella's rather peaceful face. Fang face hardened, clearly trying to hide his emotions. He was holding something back…. Maybe tears. I know I was. I shivered; it was a little too cold for my liking.

"You cold?" He asked. I nodded. "then come over here…." My heart fluttered as the warmth from Fang's arms already spared through my body. I slipped out of the thin sheets and padded to Fang. He opened his arms, allowing a gap in his huge furry blanket. As soon as I was in his arms facing him with my arms on his warm and hard chest, he closed the blanket around the both of us. I felt my cheeks get warm with blush. What was with me! Fang could just break down all the tom-boy parts of me. I became so girly around him.

"Fang, where do you think the gang is…?" I whispered to him. His face turned grim. "I don't know, I just hope it's nothing like what happened to us…." He was right… I hoped that Dylan was protecting Maya and the others. And as soon as Ella woke up I could get the story from her.

My eyes started to feel heavy. Fang's warmth spread through the blanket. I felt his warm breath against the top of my head. And just before I fell asleep, just for a second, everything felt perfect.

Maya P.O.V

I awoke to crazy loud chaos. Angel and Nudge were screaming. Gazzy was yelling something about not having his bombs, Iggy was saying something about how he couldn't see, and I couldn't hear Ari or Dylan. My back ached from soreness. It felt like my shoulders were going to fall off…. As I opened my eyes, I realized I was in a cage. There were lights on, the gang was bruised and muddied. Then I remembered what mom had told Ella and I how Max had gotten her wings. She got locked in a cage and experimented on….. I freaked and franticly rubbed my back. I wasn't as shocked when I felt the soft texture of the feathers. Deep breaths Maya, deep breaths. I searched the room only to find that Ari want here, and neither were Fang and Max. I needed to know if the others had wings. To my left Dylan sat staring at me, "Dylan turn around and take you shirt off" I commanded.

He gave me a questioning look, "NOW" I yelled. Everyone ones topped yelling and turned to face Dylan and I. Iggy stared off into the empty space in the room. Dylan turned and lifted his shirt. Everyone gasped as he lifted his shirt. From underneath the blood stained shirt were wings…. Yup wings…. Everyone else gasped and froze in fear, well everyone except for Iggy.

"Will someone please tell me what you all are gasping about!?" I gave him a confused looked, that when I realized, is eyes were a foggy white, and he was blind….. Oh boy if I didn't get killed tonight Ella was going to kill me.

**We now know what happened to the flock….. And there was a little FAX in this chapter… I'm planning a chapter that has Eggy, Fax, and Daya, here soon…. What ya'll think?! Oh and by the way I cleared things up with my friend we all good now XD! **

**Maya: Dylan!**

**Fang: MAX!**

**Ella: Iggy!**

**Iggy: Ella!**

**Dylan: Maya!**

**Max: meh….**

**Ha Max isn't really into all that lovey stuff….. Where are her cookies? Don't tell her I've lost them. ANYWAY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys :D how's life… that's great…. I hope….. ANYWAY! Wait o_o I don't have anything to talk about…. WTF…. THERE NOTHING TA TALK ABOUT….. OH A GIRL IN MEH CLASS STARTED READING MAXIMUM RIDE TODAY….. Thanks to yours truly *bows* oh and TheBronzeLoyal….. HA **

**Fang: YAH MORE PEOPLE TO GO AGAINST ITEX! **

**Loyal: that is the loudest I've ever heard you talk o_o**

**Max: O_O me too**

**CHAPTER 10! REVIEW!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Chapter 10 Max's P.O.V**

I awoke to Fang's warm breath on the top of my head, and his warm arms around me. Let me just say that Fang was perfect…. "You guys make a good couple," said a voice from behind me. Ella! I jump from Fang's arms. "ELLA!" I run over to her and hug her. She winces. I forgot about all her injuries. I decide it's not the best time to confront her about her attackers.

"So have you guys kissed anymore sense we interrupted you guys yesterday." Just woke up from really bad injuries, and already wondering about other people love life. "Seriously Ella, You wake up and the first thing you ask is if I've kissed him again?" I laugh. "But really Ella, are you okay?" She nodded, "Wait… Where's Iggy?" I froze; I don't know how she was going to take this.

"Ella, He's gone…. He disappeared." Her eyes grew wide, "Crap….. I remember now…. These wolfish human things came out of now where. One jumped on me and stabbed me in the stomach, I fell backwards and I knew I had broken my arm…. Iggy then came over and attacked the creature. Then more of them came after him. He told me to run so I did. I fell and started crying and that's when I heard you two." She said. I took it all in. Easers had taken the flock. They were probably at the school. I wonder how Fang is going to react.

"Where were the others, like Angel, or Nudge?" Fang's voice appeared from behind me. I turned to see his just-woke-up hair. And let me tell you it just made him hotter. Tell anyone that and I will kill you. My mind pretty much went blank; Fang's shirt was a little tight revealing his six pack. Damn… I'm so in love with him. And it seems like he feels like that too.

He caught me staring at him and raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked back over at Ella. She then raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry Fang, but I'm pretty sure they were taken to, same with Gazzy, Ari, Dylan, and Maya….." The doctor shooed us out of the room. Ella assured us she would be out within a day; I had to resist all my instincts to go after the gang. I really hope that the school isn't giving them wings or something. If they did I swear I was going to personally kill all of those people. They aren't just hurting one of my siblings, but their hurting Fang's siblings, and the gang.

I don't know how Fang could be so calm about this. But he was, he was like an emotionless rock, unless it involved me, more like something romantic with me. I was having so many mixed emotions…. Love, hate, sadness. What the hell am I supposed to do?! Fangs rough hand appeared on my shoulder. I turned and looked directly into his onyx eyes. Big mistake, those eyes could melt me in milliseconds. All those emotions came pouring out of me in the form of tears. Fang's dark blue shirt started to turn black from my tears.

"Let's go for fly Max," I didn't argue, how would I anyway. He led me out of the hospital, and into a small patch of land. _Toughen your heart Max, This Fang will never be good for you, he has another match, his perfect match._ Oh hello voice, it's been awhile. Oh and by the way, I don't care, I seriously love Fang.

There was no reply. Per usual. UGH! "Fang," I said. "Hmm?" he turned so there were only a few inched separating us. I'll show you voice, he doesn't want his match, and who would I fit with! You told me that Dylan wasn't right for me, and now Fang! I closed the small space that lingered between Fang and me, and kissed him. He wasn't surprised, so instead of being a rather awkward kiss, it was well…. Good.

He set his hands on my waist, as I put my hands around his neck. And we stood there for a while, just kissing. And for that section of time, I forgot everything I was worrying about, and there was just one thing on my mind. Fang.

Maya's P.O.V

Okay here some up the past night: Iggy was blind, The rest of the gang found there different colored wings, and last but not least, we found out that in the cage next to Iggy was a girl with three different hair colors, Blonde, Black, and I think that was grey. At first she had her black, white and grey wings wrapped around her in a cocoon. Then once she had heard all of our voices, she unwrapped them, revealing her storm grey eyes.

"Hey, Grey eyed girl! What's your name." She stared into my eyes, as if deciding to trust me or not. "My name is Bradi, and I know your next question, I've been stuck in here sense I was nine, I am now fifteen." She was wrong that wasn't me next question, But the more I knew about her the better…. I guess. I nodded and turned to the rest of the gang, "Okay guys, we all have wings, hopefully Ari escaped. We are breaking out of he-" "Well it's just your lucky day," Bradi said, " I made friends with a couple of the wolf guys. Their helping me get out…. _Tonight."_

* * *

**Soooo this chapter took me forever… sorry guys D: I have two things I want to talk about. 1) The Character Bradi: Bradi, I made her name up, and what she looks like, BUT….. Her wing color and herself (not the name, she didn't really have a name) was mentioned in one of the books, PM or review to tell me which book and I'll give you a shout out if you get it right. **

**And 2) Suicide: Okay I don't want any of you skipping this…. I had a friend who recently tried to kill herself by overdose. She took ten pills, with certain types of pills that could kill you. (This is NO joke, I'm dead serous). She thought she would just be able to sleep, but she started freaking out so she told her parents and she was rushed to the hospital. She luckily survived because the pills she tried to overdose on wouldn't have killed her with only ten. She called me the next day…. I seriously cried. I have heard so many stories about this kind of situation. My friend told me what had originally led her to this, Bullies. People were talking bad about her, bullying her. She thought no one would miss her if she were to die. I'm just trying to say here that if you have ever felt like this, there are SOO many people who would miss you, cry if you were gone, and maybe feel like they could have prevented it even though they had nothing to do with it. And then also remember that everything you say and do somehow affects someone's life. Only you can choose if it's positive or Negative.**

**Thanks you guys! Review! And Guess what Book Bradi in the series Bradi is from! Until next Chapter**

**~Loyal**


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't realize it last time BBUUUUTTTTT….. DOUBLE DIGETS! Yahhh… I'm so happy! Hopefully you guys love it, cuz I sure enjoy writing it. So I'm soon going to have three stories, This one, One little Secret( That story is a Percy Jackson) And soon when I write about three chapter worth of it my new Maximum Ride story called Broken wings. Next chapter I'll tell you what it's about.**

**Loyal: Bradi's Past is coming up**

**Max: She's not staying around for too long… Right? The way she looks at Fang is like he's meat. I mean he does have big muscles and all…. O_O did I just say that….**

**Loyal: YOU DO LOVE FANG!**

**Fang: She's a Fangirl on the inside. ;D**

**Max: Grrrr -_-**

**Haha ANYWAY! CHAPTER ELEVEN **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11 Bradi's P.O.V

I've been stuck in this place for six years. That could change a girl. For better or worse? I don't know. Being stuck in here did allow me to learn something incredible; my blood is supposedly the other half of the key to immortality. All they needed was some guy's blood. What was his name, tooth? Claw? No…. Ugh I forget.

Anyway, I recognize the girl with the brown hair. She was here when I first got there. Then a few days later they pulled her out. And brought another black haired boy in. After that it was a blur tell about a month ago, that's when a few of the wolf men, in which I later learned their names. Zander was the biggest, and Sam was a tall kinda skinny one. Once a week they were able to slip me a few extra things to eat. Like chicken and cheese instead of the weekly pieces of stale roles.

Then a week later they told me they were going to break me out in a couple of weeks. And then just yesterday the new kids showed up. They all freaked when they saw their wings. But when I had gotten mine, it was more of a relief to me. It meant that if I were able to get outside, without one of the collars on, I could fly away.

Zander told me when the red light on the camera turned green and the cages unlocked, that we could easily slip out the unbolted window in the corner. So when the cages clicked open and the light turned green. I snapped up and bolted to the window, except I didn't exactly make it to the window. I didn't realize how long it had been sense I had actually walked. I'm guessing in about a month.

The boy with sandy blonde hair lifted me from my collapsed spot on the ground. He grinned at me with his movie star looks. Blech, seriously, could I get a guy who would just be my freaking friend. The boy with the black hair looked at me the same way when we were stuck in there together. He shoved me out of the window and took off, soon followed by the others who were there. Then as if he knew exactly where he was going, he lept in the air. If you were there you would have thought they've all done this a million times. But none of them asked me where I wanted to go, hell I didn't even know where I wanted to go, but you know, just go with the flow.

Max's P.O.V -an hour after the kiss and fly with Fang-

Is it possible to get high off of someone's kiss, well for me it is. And you know, all I could really think about was Fang. How hot he was, how his shirt was just that perfect tightness so it showed off his six pack, his rough hands and how they calmed me, and last but not least his eyes. The ones that could see into me, they could read my every emotion, the ones who melted every tough aspect of me. I sighed as I sat on my bed listening to "Broken Wings" by Flyleaf.

_Thank you for being_

_Such a friend to me_

_Oh I pray a friend for life_

_And have I ever told you_

_How much you mean to me_

_Oh you're everything to me_

Damn, I really haven't told Fang that I loved him. Yah I've kissed him but there's a difference

_And I'm….. I'm so lost for words_

_And I am so overwhelmed_

Now that I think about it, I haven't really thought of how to rescue the others. What if I get captured, what would happen if we didn't succeed, would they kill the gang? Damn what to do what to do.

There was a pounding at the door, then it stopped, then it started up again.

"ELLA! Are you in there!?" Iggy's voice appeared from outside. I sprinted down the hall and swung the door opened and wrapped my arms around him.

"Iggy!" he didn't exactly know what to do, so he gently patted my back. I let him go, "Iggy, I just wanted to say thank you for protecting Ella."

"Wait so is she here?"

"No she's at the hospital recovering from her injuries." I looked into his eyes….. Wait they were supposed to be blue, now they were a cloudy white.

"Iggy, What's wrong with your eyes?!" he looked down and his face turned grim.

"I can't talk right now; I need to go see … talk to Ella." He turned and spread out his wings. Yep I said it _wings_.

"Wait Iggy you have wings!" He flapped his wings lifting a few feet off the ground, "Yah let the other fill you in, They're right there." He flew off towards the direction of the hospital. Hope he didn't get lost.

I turned to see the gang flying this way; Dylan had someone in his arms. Fangs window was open, so I yelled. "FANG! THE GANG IS BACK GET YOU BUT OUT HERE NOW!"

* * *

**POOF! ANOTHER CHAPTER! So im thinking of keeping Bradi around, just because another twist is coming up.**

**Im pretty proud of myself for making Bradi's Character up by myself, well beside her wing color that was in one of the books in the series.**

**Bradi: So what's up with all this "Eggy" and "Fax"**

**Loyal: Well….**

**Max: Oh god here we go again -_-**

**REVIEW! AND GUESS WHERE BRADI'S WING COLOR COMES FROM! P.S. Im telling you guy what book Bradi's wing color is from in chapter 13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :D sooo this fanfic has over 2,000 views… IM SO FREAKING HAPPY! For my first fanfic you guys have encouraged me that my writing skills aren't that bad, and all the reviews… Like dang you guys are so supportive. Did ya'll know that they have sights of where they are going to film the Maximum Ride movie :D I'm seriously dying to see that movie.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 12 Max's P.O.V

"So let me get this straight: They kidnapped all of you, knocked you out, gave you wings and did experiments on you, then locked you in cages." The gang nodded. Angel and Nudge looked scared. Hell everyone did, even the new girl Bradi. "I'm seriously going to hunt Jeb down and kill him" I said under my breath. "Well," I said standing up, " There's something you guys should know," I walked behind the couch I was sitting on with Fang and made sure I had enough room, "you guys aren't the only avian-Americans in this room." I unfolded my wings and spread out my fourteen foot wing span.

Maya was unaffected, but the others were shocked. Fang then stood up and stretched out his raven wings. "Wait, so you two have had wings, and you didn't tell us!?" Dylan stood up. I nodded. "Maximum, can I speak with you?" The new girl Bradi asked. Great… What could she be wondering.

UNKNOWN P.O.V

My daughter were with experiments 1 through 7. This is a good thing. She can get on the inside become good friends with subject one and two. Then, when needed, we could get in her head. Then we could get subject two's blood. Then we could have immortality. Could you imagine a world where the ruler was immortal. The leader would never die! He/She could rule forever!

"Dr. has anyone notified you about your daughter? She escaped and is now with the experiments."

"Yes Jeb someone has, and I do say, that was a brilliant plan of yours to make the Erasers gain her trust. Then to let them bring her back, BRILLIANT!"

"Thank you doctor but when will you want her back?" I thought about this. When will I want Bradi Gunther-Hagen back?"

"When I order Cole's wife to leave experiment 2 alone with his two sisters. That will be a good time."

"As you wish Dr. Gunther-Hagen."

Iggy's P.O.V

"I'm sorry sir, but unless you are the guardian of Ella Ride I cannot allow you to see her at this time." I slammed my fist down.

"FINE!" Oh don't worry, I was going to see Ella. I had freaking wings now, nothing could stop me, well maybe the fact that I'm blind. But I do seem to have a good sense of direction. I walked out the front doors and found an empty spot in the forest. I spread out my wings and swooped into the hospital. I soon found the room which Ella was staying in.

I'm really quite afraid of how Ella will react. Will she think I'm a freak? I don't even know the color of my wings…. They could be ugly! I don't know…. I sild open her window, surprised it was even unlocked.

"Ella?" I whispered.

"Iggy, You…. You have wings?" Ella's voice came out of nowhere, well I didn't know where… Why, well if you haven't been paying attention…. IM FRAKING BLIND! But I know that Ella is okay, that was enough to make the past few days better.

Max's P.O.V

For the past two hours the flock, the new name of the gang Thanks to me, has laughed, cried, and smiled more than ever. It was like reunion hour. But we were missing Iggy and Ella; believe it or not, they usually were the life of the party.

Now onto something a little puzzling, Bradi. Okay she claimed to have been there the whole time I was there, plus the same time Fang was there. But the thing is that I never saw her in the glimpses of light that I got. And I talked to Fang; he had never seen her either. Funny right? Something about her was off. Something in her I just didn't trust. And the way she reacted to Fangs name, even weirder, I was keeping an eye on her the entire time, so when I called Fang over to talk to me, her eyes went big and I could have sworn I heard her gasp.

The door swung open, and my mom entered the living room. Bradi froze. Damn something was wrong with that girl. My mom carried the brown bag she was carrying into the kitchen. This was the time that I had to tell her about Ella…..and Maya.

"Hey Mom..."

Bradi's P.O.V

I know that women…. The one with the black hair…. She…. She was the person who gave me the wings. Her and some guy with brown hair. Now I was in her house. Well actually I should thank her; I actually like these grey wings. I unfroze and looked over at Fang. He was defiantly a good looking guy. But supposedly he is the one with the other half of immortality blood.

For the first time I ached for my family, my mom and my brother. The way that these people acted together, they were a huge family. And I felt like I never would be a part of that, like I never would really fit in. _That's because you never will…. You are meant to destroy Max, your destiny is to be Fang's perfect other half_. Great I just got away from that place a now I have a voice in my head. And what if I don't want to destroy Max. She seems like a nice person. And Fang, yah he's a good looking guy, but I don't feel that strongly about him.

Max walked back into the room, "Okay Bradi," I looked up when she called my name, "for the next two weeks, im going to train you to fight, and how to fly. You also will go to school with us. Your first day of school in tomorrow." I smiled up at her. I don't know what the end is like, but I know the beginning is already pretty good.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO….. Im really enjoying being a puppet master for this fanfic… There are so many twists coming up. And don't anyone be mad I will not ruin Fax…. Fax is the best gift this earth had given us… and most of us know that.**

**Oh and Congrats! Any of you who are reading this chapter, you are an official Avian-American. You may not have the wings, but we all know we are at heart :P**

**Any Questions?! Review of Pm if you need answers….. Oh and the answer to where Bradi's wing color came from is in the next chapter, last chance to guess. Well REVIEW! Until next Chapter **

**P.S IM RISKING MY BUTT TO UPDATE THIS FOR YA... MY DAD TOOK MEH COMPUTER AWAY... SO IM KINDA SNEEKING THIS SOO SORRY IF I DONT UPDATE! Im writing my other chapters on meh Ipod.**

**-Loyal**


	13. Chapter 13

**Do you guys not love me?! I only had one review D: I'm so sad! *runs off crying***

**Fang: Sorry guys she's a little emotional today….. And she is pretty upset about not getting reviews….. You wanna know what would make her feel better? Five reviews…. If you guys were to do that for her I'm sure she would be happy…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 13 Max's P.O.V

Back to school yet again. Ella was staying in the hospital for another day, and Iggy was staying with her. I give him my respect, he does treat her right.

My mom hesitantly allowed Bradi to stay in our guest room. Bradi smiled and happily accepted. That night all I could wonder about was what kind of life she had before she got her wings.

In the morning I was the first person to wake up. The clock read five o'clock. The first thing I did was check my phone. I didn't know what I was expecting to find but it wasn't this.

5 New Messages From: Fang

11:25: Max! I need help Angel can't sleep

11:26: Neither can Nudge….

12:01: Max my mom isn't home. This is bad…. She never leaves us home alone.

12:07: Finally Nudge and Angel are asleep…..

12:31: My mom finally got home… talk to you later Maxie...

I feel so bad….. If I were awake when he texted me I would have ran over to help him. I took a quick shower and slipped into a grey Lincoln Park shirt and black jeans. Then I set out a grey hoodie for later.

The sun wasn't out yet, and I was up a little too early. I opened my window and gazed into Fang's lit room. I glanced over at just the right moment. He was putting on his shirt, which allowed me to see his bare chest. And damn…. Fang was muscular. His shirt slid down and his eyes met mine. I immediately blushed. He smiled and pointed up to his roof. I knew he meant; he wanted to talk.

I spread my wings out and leapt out of the window and onto Fang's roof, and then I was quickly followed by Fang. "Sorry I didn't help….. I was asleep." He chuckled.

"It's fine Maxie." He smirked. How'd he know that? That was Dylan's nickname for me. "How? How do you know that?" I asked.

"I talked to Dylan yesterday; You guys were dating the day I arrived here. He said that you used to say he has "Movie star looks"' He laughed.

"Okay yes… but that morning that you jumped out of the truck a lot has changed in my life." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Max, when I first saw you, I thought you could possibly be the most beautiful girl I have ever met. But I was wrong…. You _are_ the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are beautiful, smart, athletic, funny and badass. And Max…. That's why I love you…. Every minute of every day you are on my mind…" Well how the hell do I top that…? Oh wait I can't!

"Fang, I've fallen for you so hard. When I'm around you everything seems to make more sense. I can be myself around you. I don't have to be that pretty, dumb, popular girl…. I can be…. Well Max." Wow Max…. That was so girly.

Fang chuckled, and for the first time sense I had met him I saw emotion in his eyes. Love. Fang loved me; the connection between us would be unbreakable._ Oh max, but you're wrong. He has his perfect other half…. You two aren't meant for each other. _ I just ignored the voice.

Fang's black jeans fit him kind of tightly. He had a black Lincoln Park shirt in, just like the grey one I had on. "Nice Shirt." I laughed. He looked down at his shirt then over at mine and smirked. Then there was silence. I didn't know what to say.

A cold breeze swept over me, sending a cold chill throughout my body. Fang scooted closer to me and wrapped his long arms around me, then wrapped his midnight black wings around us like a cocoon.

"I feel like you know me better than anyone," he whispered in my ear which caused me to shiver yet again. He left his face only a couple of inches away from my face, but he quickly closed the gap and captured my lips with his. I was getting used to Fang's kisses, and to be honest, I like them better than Dylan's.

"Max? You out there?" Bradi's voice echoed in the now dimly lit area.

"Yah…" I answered back as Fang unwrapped me from his grasp.

"Can you come here for a sec; I want to ask you a question."

"Um sure," I replied as she stepped back into my room. For the first few moments I didn't move from fang's lap. I finally sighed and lifted myself up. Snapped out my wings and smoothly flew/fell into my room. Bradi was still dressed in her clothes from the night before; I had forgotten how she didn't have any clothes.

"So… um Max, I don't have any clothes, and I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours…." For a moment I almost thought about saying no, I don't know why.

Um... yah sure…. Wear whatever fits." She smiled and started digging through my closet.

* * *

An hour and a half later the whole gang had started walking to school. Bradi stuck close to my side; occasionally I could see her shaking hands. She was really nervous. Fang soon snuck up behind me and took my hand in his. It fit perfectly, like we were meant for each other. But no he has his "Perfect other Half".

We soon approached the school campus. Fang still held my hand, but Bradi shook even worse. I turned and put my empty hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, you'll do fine, and besides my mom did a little digging and you have the same schedule as Fang and I, don't worry." I smiled and she smiled back halfheartedly.

"OOHH Is Emo boy and freak girl dating?!" Great just great, Omega, Lissa, Bridget, and Sam, Bridget's off again on again boyfriend. And they were back, once again to ruin my life.

* * *

… **Yah…. Soooo Paramore came out with another album….. And I'm pretty excited about it…. If any of you decide to check it out my favorite songs on it are Fast in My Car, Part II, and Future…. But I do Love all the other songs too.**

**So the moment many of you might be looking forward to is Where Bradi's wing color came from…. And the answer is: Nevermore…. When they first arrive at paradise there is a girl that has grey wings….. Yah so hopefully you guys review… I'm kinda sad that you guys didn't before…**

**Fang: O_O Oh gosh pissed off Loyal can sometimes be worse than Max**

**Fang II (The guy I like cuz TheBronzeLoyal and I at school call each other Max and Ella…. I'm Max…): Nah not really… she's really okay…**

**TheBronzeLoyal: That's because she's always happy around you….**

**Okay guys review…..Please….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys….. Well you're probably going to hate me after this chapter… so let's just get it done with mmkay?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 14 Max's P.O.V

It's funny when your archenemy has an injury because of you. Lissa had a bright pink cast on her arm. Remember when I beat the crap out of Lissa and Omega? I do.

"Who do we have here?" Sam looked Bradi up and down. Blech…. One second I'm about to go puke. Anyway, I had let Bradi take some of my stuff. Like my blue leather jacket, black converse, a shirt that was too small for me, and a pair of jeans that she literally cut off into shorts.

I stepped in front of her before they could do too much on her first day. Fang's hand slipped out of mine. "Look Sam she's new, so just leave her the hell alone. She doesn't want to be a part of…. That…" I gestured to the little group of Lissa Bridget, Sam, and Omega.

Sam quickly stepped forward, buffing up his chest, trying to act tough. "Well to bad Maximum, we're not leaving." I growled back in response, and that's when Omega's fist connected with my nose, sending me backwards. No one was there to catch me so I landed on the ground with so much force that it took the air out of my lungs. There was a high pitched ringing in my head, and then I was back up, but Bradi doesn't need my help.

"Okay I know I'm the new girl here, but you guys are asses. I can see you are those snobby rich kids who are going to pick on Max, but that's not going to happen again. Why don't you come back to later I promise you won't get away as easily as you are today. So why don't you go run along and fix your guy's make-up, I think you missed a spot right there." She gestured to all of their faces. Who am I kidding! This chick could stick up for herself.

The pack walked off, it's quite hilarious to hear the fast click-clack of the heels Bridget and Lissa wore. Bradi ran over to me but I waved her off. Where the hell was Fang! Why did he always disappear?

* * *

School was okay… But going home was good and bad. First of all Ella and Iggy were home. Ella had a blue cast on her arm and her side seemed to heal rather quickly. Second of all my mom freaked when she saw my face, she said I should have come home as soon as it happened, I just rolled my eyes and climbed up into my room.

Homework? Are you kidding me?! It was a piece of cake! It was pretty funny to see Fang struggle over it. But I actually got tired of it and flew over to his room to help him. When we finished his homework I didn't exactly fly back to my room… Did you think I was crazy!? Fang + No one of his family home = alone time with Fang. We talked and listened to Paramore and Flyleaf. There came a silent part of time where he just laid his head in my lap while I sat on his black sheeted bed. All we did was stare into each other's eyes. I was actually able to see for emotion in his eyes. Either he was showing them off more, or I could read them better.

After a while of staring into those swirling pools of onyx, I gave in to my temptation. I leaned down and met his lips with mine. And we kissed for a while tell Bradi called me to get her some pajamas. Then Fang and I texted all night. Literally, it was three o'clock when Fang fell asleep. Then I just sat there thinking about much I loved Fang, how'd I give anything to keep him with me.

* * *

That morning was as easy as ever. My eye wasn't that swollen, and the morning included kissing Fang, and well more Fang. Well that is until the flock saw the neon pink fliers on the school campus. At first I thought it was just another stupid school announcement, so I crumbled the paper and threw it over my shoulder. It wasn't until the flock started staring at it that I got curious myself.

I grabbed one of the many sheets and looked it over. One of the things I could make out was a picture. More importantly, a picture of me, with my wings. The flock looked up at me as I read on.

_FREAK GIRL: wings on a human… She is a danger to the school! She shouldn't be here! She's a total freak! Show your support to send the freak flying back home._

Steam was rolling out of my ears. I was mad, and I was going to kill Lissa. I would have stormed off right then and there but Fang's expression stopped me. "I'm seriously going to kill them..." I growled.

Fang looked at me and spoke, "No you're not, and if you do they'll just use it as support to their little cause."

"Fang, they're ruining my life! I have to do something! Come on why can't you support me on this!"

"Max… I do support you; I just don't believe everything should end in violence." Okay just a warning but never _ever_ make a pissed off Max even more pissed off. I could snap in a millisecond. I could go from hating two people to hating the world, even the person I love most, Fang.

"Is that it Fang!? You just 'don't want things to always end in violence'! Or are you sure you don't love Lissa?! Oh why do I care it's not like you even loved me?! When we were on the roof… did you even mean all of that?!" I have no clue where that all came from. I gasped at myself; I brushed my hair back out of my face. "Look Fang I'm-"he looked at me with a hurt expression. "Forget it Max…" It was as simple as that. Then he strode past me, sending a chill down my back, and then he was out the door. The person I loved most had left me when I needed him most… and it was my fault.

That's when I really shut down. I couldn't walk, I couldn't talk or move, and all I did was fall to the ground, scrunch my knees to my chest and rest my head on them. Without Fang I couldn't breathe right. Why did I have to over react?

The bell rang and people filled the hallway. I heard someone sit next to me and put their hand on my shoulder. I also heard all the whispers about me, "Look there's that girl… the one with the wings." And other stuff like that. I felt like a creature in a zoo. The hallways emptied but the hand stayed on my shoulder. And when I finally lifted my head, I knew she was nicer than my first impression. Bradi was next to me, her face twisted in concern. I couldn't smile; I couldn't do much but stare off into space.

"Max, don't go anywhere, stay here, I'll be back." Bradi said, and then she too was gone, leaving me to linger in the never ending pain.

* * *

***sniff* you guys I'm so sorry…. I'm literally in tears right now just because of writing this. But I promise that it will get better, plus….. *drum roll* something else that's pretty important….. Let's just say there's a Dylan P.O.V in the next few chapters coming up. And thanks to all my AWESOME reviewers! Seriously**

**-Loyal**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I've decided to make a Facebook page for both my stories. If you like them you would see a lot of cool things and maybe sneak previews for upcoming stories I'm writing or maybe of the story I'm writing I don't know…. Any way yah so I promise I'll fix the Fax in this Chapter XD**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 15 Max's P.O.V**

Bradi's P.O.V

I know I haven't known Max for like more than a day, but I know that Max wouldn't just break down like that. I knew that Fang meant more to her then she let on. So after thinking about in and comforting Max, I ran after Fang.

I sprinted through the doors making sure to duck under windows so no teacher would see me. I shifted my head side to side trying to find Fang. It wasn't till I heard shouting from the back of the school, that I realized Fang was doing that same thing Fang and Max had argued about: Beating up Omega.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" I'm guessing that was Fang's voice. I peeked my head around just in time to see Fang's fist connect with Omega's face. Blood gushed from his noise. I let out a gasp because just as Fang's fist met Omega's face for the second time, the principle rounded the corner. He turned red with anger. I was afraid he might blow up.

"Fang I think you need to come with me.." Fang turned red and hung his head. Omega just sat there and smirked…. What an ass. As Fang walked behind the principle mumble something about suspension for a week. And that's when problem solving Bradi came out. I knew how to fix Fang and Max's problem.

I turned and sprinted back towards the still collapsed Max. "Max…." I puffed, "Max….. Fang he's" Max looked up at me, her usual fierce brown eyes were dull and broken. "Max…. Fang… He's getting suspended." For the first time in forty-five minutes Max jumped up.

"Wait he's getting _suspended_!"

I nodded, "The principle mumbled something for like a week." She didn't even ask what he did. She shot off towards the principal's office, leaving me feeling pretty good.

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I'm sorry Fang. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to go off on him. I really didn't. Nut I was just so mad…. Then he goes off and gets himself suspended. I felt like this was my fault. It probably was. Fang was just walking out of the school when I caught up to him.

"Fang… look I'm sorry…"

He smiled, actually smiled, a real smile. "It's fine Max… It really is." With that he turned and walked out the doors, gain.

I wasn't going to let Fang take a punishment he didn't deserve it. The bell rang for lunch, the halls quickly filled, and again I felt really self-conscious. I started walking; I was going to get myself suspended. And if I do say so myself, I do like my plan to do so.

I soon arrived at the teacher's lounge. I took a deep breath and walked in. There was a large amount of teacher in the room. Good the more the merrier. I jumped onto the table, snapped out my wings, and then located the fire alarm. Within a matter of second I was running out of the room with the sirens of the fire alarm going off. I sprinted my way out of the room, and through the halls that were filled with people, and burst out the doors jumping into the air. I flew back home knowing that I was _definably _suspended. I laughed at myself. All of this because of Fang. Well it was worth it.

I soon caught up to Fang who was walking not flying. I landed a few feet behind him. I quickly walked up from behind him and grabbed his hand in mine. He didn't jump or anything. That's Fang for ya, an emotionless rock.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He said and I laughed.

"I got suspended." I answered simplily. He smiled again. Oh Fang I love you. Fang and I walked to his house, knowing no one was going to be home. We laughed and talked.

"So Fang… what did you do to get suspended?" I asked while smiling.

"Oh you know, just punched Omega in the face a couple of times..." He chuckled. "What did you do?"

"Oh me, I just showed all the teacher my wings and pulled the fire alarm." He both broke out laughing.

"I would pay money to see that." He laughed. Then silence. Nobody said anything we just stared at each other. He laid his head back on his; can you guess what color pillow? Oh yah black. And I lay down next to him propping my head up with my arm.

"So Max…. The winter formal is coming up, so I was wondering if you possiblywantedtogowithme?" He said really quickly.

I smiled, "Of course I would." He smiled at me and I grinned back, but this time I didn't let the silence take over. I closed the space between us and placed my lips on his. I missed the feeling of them more than I thought.

* * *

Bradi's P.O.V

"Why would she do that!" Ella yelled. Sense Fang and Max weren't here, I was hanging out with Iggy and Ella. And to be honest they were quite cute together.

"Oh you know Max," Iggy started, "She just wanted to go hang out with Fang…. _No one_ can control that girl." I laughed, while Ella just glared at him.

"Their probably just sucking face as we speak."

This time I didn't laugh, because behind Iggy were a group of people giving me dirty looks. Sam, The bloodied face Omega, Bridget, and Lissa. I hate them. I stood up¸ dumped my tray and walked to the back of the school. Before I could sit or do anything a voice appeared.

"Well…. Look who we have here," Sam's voice,

* * *

**DUN DUN DAH! Haha jk it's nothing bad…. Sorry guys it took me so long to upload :P If you have a facebook like meh page Maximum Freaking Ride! Thanks guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! Well this is what happens between Sam and Bradi. It's probably not what most of you expect.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bradi's P.O.V

"What the hell do you want?" I screamed. But I'm pretty sure no one else heard me. But what really caught me off guard was that he frowned…. Like he actually had emotion in the black soul of his.

"Look Bradi… I'm not like the others." I laughed to myself.

"Haha…. Seriously, you want me to believe that you are 'different' than the others. Haha... Please." I got up and… well attempted to walk away. But Sam caught me by the arm. He harshly pushed me back against the wall.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. I heard him growl. I don't mean like human growl, it was more dog than I have ever heard before. He looked at me shocked, as if something had clicked in his mind.

"Bradi, I'm sorry, I really don't know what that was." I ignored him and walked away.

Why the hell had that growl sounded so…. Real.

"Bradi, please wait." I don't know why, but I stopped and turned to look at him. He walked back up to me.

"Look Bradi…. I um… I was wondering-"That's when he quickly wrapped his hands around my waist and connected his lips to mine. I almost pulled away, but…. Well I don't really know why I didn't.

When he finally detached his lips from mine, I couldn't breathe. My lips still were numb; my heart was racing _way_ faster than it was supposed to be. My body still tingled from the area his hands were at.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath. Sam's hands moved to my hips, sending electric shocks through my body.

Wait! What was I doing this guy almost split Fang and Max, I'm supposed to hate this guy! Somehow I knew that wasn't going to happen.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn't until Ella and Iggy came around the corner that I jumped out of Sam's arms.

"What the Hell?" Ella pretty much yelled. Did anyone else realize how much Ella has been cussing so much?

"Can we go home?!" I asked. "I'm really tired of school, even on my second day."

Ella and Iggy looked at me in a weird way before actually saying yes. Thank god!

Thirty minutes later we were home. Fang and Max's backpack were in the living room, while they were nowhere in sight.

"We all know what they're doing. Or have you not seen them while they've been together. It's like you can't keep them apart. So they're probably sucking face. Duh."

I shook my head and laughed, which shook a few strands of my black hair loose.

"Okay Bradi, you know the deal, help yourself to the kitchen and everything. Iggy and I are going to do homework." Yah 'homework' I thought. They swiftly got up leaving me in the living room; alone.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I heard the front door open and slam shut. Well somebody was home early. I just hoped it wasn't mom.

"Fang, what happened to your dad, I mean… after I froze and you rescued us." I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down. I really don't know where that came from.

"Well, I don't really know. I kinda slammed him and the other guy into the wall after threatening them. But who was that other guy?"

I gulped. I hadn't told many people about Jeb. But technically, I need to tell Fang. I know so much about him, and he barely knows anything about me.

"His name is Jeb. He's my dad. When I was nine he took me to the school. He put these wings on me. Then he took me home after a couple of months. My mom freaked and kicked him out of the house before he could do the same to Ella and Maya. But apparently that didn't stop him, you know, because he still took Maya….. And everyone else."

Even though that was at least three days ago, I still felt like it was my fault, like I would have been able to do something about it. I hung my head, and Fang noticed how I was feeling. He cupped my chin and tilted my head up to look into his eyes.

"Max, nothing is your fault. You were dragged into this by Jeb. But just think what if you never got those wings. You wouldn't have met me. I wouldn't have met you. When you left and gave me that smile, it was printed into my brain. That's how I survived all the tests. It was because of you Max." He smiled at me.

Damn Fang.

"Max, I Love you." I grinned bigger then I have ever before. He loved me, like I loved him.

"I love you too Fang." He brought his lips down to mine. And to be honest it was the best kiss so far. His hands moved to my hips, which sent waves of heat throughout me. I had just wrapped my arms around his neck when someone opened my door. Nudge.

"Oh geez…. Sorry" She slammed the door close, as we heard her sprint downs the hallway. I fell back laughing.

Fang chuckled above me, "I think we should go see what she wants." He laughed. We quickly got up. And headed downstairs into the living room.

* * *

Dr. Gunther-Hagen's P.O.V

I sat up in my chair and Jeb strode in.

"Sir, we are ready to start phase one whenever you are ready." I nodded.

"Begin the plan…." Oh how I will enjoy watching this.

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

"Fang! Will you come downstairs for a sec?" My mom called from the kitchen. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Fang, I need to give you something." She walked over to her purse and grabbed a black box.

"Fang…. This is something your father gave **it** me when we were dating. Now before you say you want nothing to do with it just listen to me. He was a nice man. He treated me very nicely. He wasn't always like an evil scientist. So please, when you meet your special girl, and if you are too young to merry; give her this." \She put the black case in my hand. I didn't look at it. But I thanked her and went up to my room. I sat on my bed a peered over into Max's room, she didn't notice me looking; but she was rocking out to her music. I opened the black case, and automatically knew it would be perfect for max.

* * *

**This was one of my favorite chapter to write! And more good news: I've got two more of my friends addicted to Maximum Ride…. Cuz I'm awesome like that. Okay Now to reviews. All of you who have reviewed YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME! But My other story: which has half the amount of chapters has almost the same amount of reviews as this story. Come on guys! Show the world the Maximum Ride Fandom is better then the Percy Jackson one! Review please!**

**~Loyal.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Loyal: *cries in corner***

**Fang: Loyal is currently devistaed because she hasn't updated in awhile….. she feels like she let you guys down.**

**Loyal: IM A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**Max: O-o wow….. MOODY!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Maximum Freaking Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 17 Max's P.O.V

I was able to sleep in today. Mostly because I didn't have to go to school. That's right, day one of five.

And it didn't really bother me. Mostly because Fang was suspended to. We were planning to go for a fly today. Just for the heck of it.

The clock in my room just clicked to the time 8:30; school was just starting. Not like I cared though. There was a knock at the door. I ran downstairs and swung the door open so forcefully, that im pretty sure it left a dent in the wall. And Like I expected, there stood my tall dark and handsome.

"You ready?" He smirked.

"Do I Look like im ready?!" he just chuckled.

I jogged up to my room and threw on a black shirt and some blue jeans. And like that I was ready.

When I stepped down from the stairs and into the living room, Fang was staring at something in his hands. Like always, I wasn't quiet enough so he heard me a slipped it away into his pocket. It kept slipping into my mind as we flew around laughing and playing tag. Let me tell you. If you have never played tag while flying hundreds of feet in the air, you should add that to your to-do list.

After about three hours of flying around Fang offered to land on a small hill. I agreed only because I was starting to breath hard.

He landed and put one hand in his pocket and the other he rubbed the back in a nervous way.

"So.. uh… Max, I uh wanted to give you something. I uh…. Wanted to let you know that I love you…. Like a lot. I really hope nothing tears us apart because I would probably die if that happened." With that he stepped closer to me and slid the black box into his hand. He opened it. And as he did time seems to slow down. I was no longer badass Maximum Freaking Ride. I was Max, the girl who had fallen in love with the new boy. Who ended up being my soul mate. Without Fang, I really don't know what my life would be like.

Inside the black box was a ring. A ring with an infinity sign with wings attached to it. Perfect. That was the only word I could think of at the moment.

"Max, this is a promise to you. I promise to always protect you. To always pick you up when you are both physically and mentally down. I promise I will always love you."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. But sometimes you didn't need words to describe feelings. He slipped the ring onto my finger. After that emotion flooded through me. I grabbed Fang's head and pressed my lips against his. When we came up for air there were only two words that slipped out of my mouth.

"I promise"

* * *

Dylan's P.O.V

It all came back to me in a painful rush of memories. I regained memories I dint even know I had lost. Some of my dad some of my mom, and most importantly some of my sister. I didn't know I had a sister. But there she was. She was in my memories. She had a strange hair color. Black Blonde and grey. Her eyes were a storm grey, yet they still had shades of blue that you could occasionally see. That's when I realized who she was. Bradi. Bradi was my sister.

* * *

Bradi's P.O.V

I'd rather not say what I was doing when the memory came back. Fine I'll say. I was kissing Sam. I know Max and the rest of the flock hates him, but I really like him. I was drawn to him. Oh god I sound so screwed up.

Sam was pushing me up against the back of the school; his hands rubbed my sides, urging me on to go further than I wanted. But thats when the searing pain shot through my skull. I slid down the wall grasping my head, and escaping sam's hold on me. Images flashed I caught glimpses of three boys one with sandy bron hair and blue eyes, one with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and the youngest looking one with brown hair and blue eyes. They all seemed to be hugging me, like they were happy to see me. All I could notice was that I had seen those boys before. I just couldn't place them.

"Bradi? Babe you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine." I stood back up a leaned against the wall with my hands loosly around Sam's neck.

"You sure?'

"Just kiss me again." He didn't hesitate. And we acted like nothing ever happened. We were stuck in time that never continued. Until I heard two different voices fairly close call out Sam and I's Names.

I pulled back. And mumbled. "Shit… Ella and Lisa…. This will be fun."

* * *

Max's P.O.V

A day without Eraser attacks….. I'd say that's a pretty good day. And the fact that I got a promise ring from Fang. That might slightly be the reason why Im so hyper and happy. I pretty sure no one could count how many times I've kissed Fang today. Well how couldn't I?! when every one got home from school they were automatically at my house. We laughed as Maya, Ella, Nudge and Angel admired my promise ring.

You don't know how much self control it took not to grab Fang's face and kiss him. The Gathering lasted three hours. Three! I was going to die! Soon enough though, Iggy's brothers started leaving, and then Nudge and Angel left leaving me there, alone, with Fang. Finally. But then he got up. "Max I have to go watch Nudge and Angel…. My mom hasn't been coming home until late.. I cant help but feell like there's something up." I frowned as he walked out the door, but not without telling me he loves me. Something about Fang can make me just melt.

* * *

**Loyal: *sniff* Im soory guys about not updating…. But its summer so I will update more! I promise! And to make it up to you I'll do whatever you want for the next chapter. Review or PM what you want and the things with the most votes will be in the next chapter I swear….**

**Love ya all**

**-Loyal**


End file.
